


Гравитация

by trololonasty



Series: Патологии [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Она была лишь обломком космического мусора, пытающимся удержаться на его орбите, по исключительной прихоти безгравитационного пространства сталкивающимся с объектами, входящими в систему Шерлока Холмса.





	Гравитация

Молли Хупер никогда не считала себя особенной. Её жизнь была нормальной, среднестатистической, _посредственной_. Работа, дом, узкий круг друзей, одиночество. Ничего, что бы выходило из ряда вон, – ничего, что было бы несвойственно преимущественному большинству населения земного шара. Её вполне устраивало это. Пока она не встретила _его_.

Или стоит лучше сказать: _их_?

Но Молли была уверена, что, не познакомься она с Шерлоком, в её жизни не появились бы все эти новые люди – разве что, кроме тех, кто вынужден был общаться с ней по долгу службы: инспектор Лестрейд и прочие. Хотя едва ли её рабочие отношения с полицейским управлением можно было назвать новыми. Или _отношениями_ – в более широком смысле этого слова.

Нет, все её _человеческие_ отношения возникли после того, как появилась общая, постоянная тема для разговора – Шерлок Холмс и его детективные приключения. Она даже познакомилась с лицом британского правительства, чёрт побери. Не говоря уже о том, что её (псевдо)бойфрендом оказался неуловимый глава международной преступной организации. Как вам это нравится? Его брат и его враг. Вокруг Шерлока всегда вращались самые незаурядные люди. Она была лишь обломком космического мусора, пытающимся удержаться на его орбите, по исключительной прихоти безгравитационного пространства сталкивающимся с объектами, входящими в систему Шерлока Холмса. Ей было известно, что он считает знания о Солнечной системе бесполезными, но, может быть, если бы он уделил этому вопросу немного больше внимания, то понял бы, почему Джон столь болезненно воспринял известие о его «воскрешении»: когда угасает Солнце, связанные с ним планеты исчезают в тёмных глубинах галактики. Если выживают.

Она не была уверена насчёт себя: выжила она или исчезла, – не то чтобы в этом заключалась такая уж большая разница, коль скоро она всё так же оставалась незаметной для большинства, для всех. В глазах остальных она начинала существовать только тогда, когда им нужна была её помощь или когда им было её _жаль_. Она не имела ничего против первого: ей нравилось быть полезной, нравилось _чувствовать_ себя полезной, иметь перед собой какую-то цель, – но она ненавидела, когда её жалели. Жалость – самое презренное чувство, которое один человек может вызывать у другого, и это не та жалость, которую вызывает сострадание по случаю какого-то трагического события, произошедшего с кем-то, – это _снисходительная_ жалость, которую вызывает сам факт вашего неприкаянного существования. Проявляющие такую жалость словно бы говорят: «Бедняжка Молли, посмотрите, как ей не везёт по жизни. Что ж, ничего не поделать, такая уж у неё судьба», – и от этих невысказанных лицемерных фраз становится более тошно, чем от десятка изощрённых оскорблений. По крайней мере, когда тебя оскорбляют – это от чистого сердца.     

Иногда всеобщее снисхождение, которое она читала в глазах окружающих, становилось ей настолько противно, что она сожалела о смерти Мориарти. Немного. Приятно было бы сознавать, что есть хотя бы один человек, который бы при взгляде на неё не испытывал жалости, – насколько она могла судить, сие чувство было ему незнакомо. Да, вероятно, его от души позабавила наивность, с которой она приняла его Джима-из-компьютерного-отдела (что он мог заинтересоваться ей, что она настолько отчаянно пыталась ~~найти кого-нибудь, кто _увидит_ её~~ привлечь внимание Шерлока Холмса) за чистую монету, или же он и вовсе был слишком увлечён своей игрой с Шерлоком, чтобы обращать внимание на _неё_ , – какая неожиданность! – но всё это было лучше, чем то, что предлагали ей со своей стороны остальные. Всё что угодно было лучше этого. Забавно, как человек, более других обманывающий её, оказался в то же время по отношению к ней самым честным.

Теперь Молли боялась ставить планки для своих потенциальных парней. Казалось бы, куда ни целься, ей обязательно попадётся лжец или психо-/социопат. Гений преступного мира или гениальный сыщик. Злодей-консультант или консультант-детектив. Мертвец. Она часто размышляла над ироничностью того, что – так или иначе – испытывала романтические чувства к ним обоим, так что у неё определённо был типаж. Коль скоро и Мориарти, и Шерлок были мертвы (пускай слухи о смерти последнего и оказались не в меру преувеличены), Молли начинала думать, что работать в морге для неё куда безопаснее, чем пытаться строить отношения с пока ещё дышащими людьми. Безопаснее – и не так болезненно. Когда имеешь дело с мертвецами, необязательно прикидываться живой.

Молли Хупер не считала себя особенной: для этого у неё не было никаких оснований. Молли оставалась Молли, и она не прекращала своего существования во Вселенной, даже когда Шерлок Холмс не обращал на неё ровно никакого внимания. Её жизнь была нормальной, среднестатистической, _посредственной_. Её не устраивало это. Но она знала, что у неё в запасе есть целых восемь минут, на случай если Солнце вдруг окончательно исчезнет из её системы.   

 

 


End file.
